1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the area of closure profiles for bags equipped with sliders.
Numerous closure profiles equipped with sliders have already been proposed.
One of the problems raised in this area relates to the engaging of the sliders on the profiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,769 gives an example of known sliders. The present invention applies in particular to use of the slider described in this document. However the invention is not limited to this particular slider.
Different devices have also been proposed intended to ensure the engaging of sliders on closure profiles.
Examples of known devices can be found in documents FR 2076345 and FR 2076728.